It Started With My Heart
by CrypticMoonFang
Summary: When Gwen comes down with a mysterious illness that threatens her life, Courtney's suspicions of her crushing on Duncan subside, but this illness could lead Courtney straight to Gwen and Duncan's secret relationship. DxG


~Chapter 1~

-It Started With My Heart-

I blushed as he pressed his lips against mine. The boy was nothing more than a big marshmallow. Always acting tough, always trying to convince people he didn't care. Well he _did_ care—if he didn't, he wouldn't be so gentle with me. He never tried to make me feel uncomfortable and paced our secret relationship until I was okay with moving a step further. He never, _ever_ took it to the next level until I made that decision myself, in which case I would use body language to tell him I was okay with it. There were times when I sensed he wanted a little more out of our relationship, and most of those times I would give it to him, more kissing, more flirting, more hugging, and mostly me complimenting him. I gave him what he wanted, and I never disappointed him. In return, he held me close to him and never failed to keep me there. He would hold me and make me feel loved. I didn't know how he always managed to brighten my day, but he did.

He took his lips off mine. Okay, so sometimes it was a little disappointing, but we both decided that keeping everything just between the two of us was extremely important. He told me about his feelings for Courtney, how he hated that all she ever paid attention to was his faults and how every little thing he did seemed to be wrong. He was tired of being in a relationship with such a high-maintenance girl. I didn't blame him, Courtney was bossy and stubborn and downright irritating. I liked some of his flaws though. They made him who he was, they had become part of his charm. She obviously didn't see in him what I saw in him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He shook his head and replied, "I just… Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Chuckling softly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and lifted myself up onto my toes. I pressed my forehead gently on his and looked into his eyes. "Duncan, if I _wasn't_ okay with this, your butt would be mine."

He smiled and I relaxed, letting myself down. I trusted him enough to let him touch me. Although, why he was being so hesitant, I didn't know. It was probably because he'd never done this before. Courtney was so uptight that even if they had been married, she wouldn't have let him go beyond a kiss. Of course, even I had secrets I would keep from him. When I was twelve years old, my mom and her friend wanted to go out to see a movie together, and I was entrusted with the task of babysitting her two-year-old son. I was young and naïve, but even I knew there was no harm in babysitting the son of my mom's friend, who by the way lived two houses down from us. After about twenty minutes of being alone, I put the toddler down for bed. Shortly after I came out of his room, I was jumped by a man I didn't know, and being twelve, I didn't know what to do, or even what was going on. He didn't hit me, but pinned me to the living room carpet. I'll never forget the night I was raped. I never told anyone, not even my own mother. After that night I'd become soft-spoken. It was only after meeting Heather that I started to speak up. Trent had helped build my trust in guys, and Duncan had pretty much sealed the deal. I struggled for years to put the past behind me, and even now I still struggled with that awful memory, but the pain had been lessened by being in two relationships. Trent and Duncan were gentle and harmless—I had no real reason to fear them. Until I met them I couldn't believe guys were anything but evil creatures dumped on the planet for some horrible cause. Trent had changed my mind and opened my eyes to the realization that not all guys were like that mysterious man. I broke up with Trent because he was throwing challenges for me, and also because of his creepy obsession with me. But if there was one thing to thank him for, it was paving the way for Duncan.

I drew in a sharp breath as I felt Duncan's hand slide down my back. He paused for a moment, once more checking for any signs of discomfort. I don't think he realized how tingly my spine felt. I doubted he knew he was really turning me on right now. And honestly, who could blame me? We were hidden in the confessional, with his shirt covering the camera, which left him shirtless. He was _hot_. I mean, I'd felt his rock-hard muscles through his shirt, but actually seeing them was a huge treat for me. I always wondered whether he liked my body as much as I liked his. It wasn't exactly like I had Lindsay's curves.

His hand slipped under the bottom of my shirt and started climbing back up. I felt a bit of a breeze as my shirt was pulled off me. I wore a bikini every time I went swimming, which I'd done in front of Duncan many times before, so this didn't feel new or embarrassing. In fact, this felt so…_right_. The sensation of his hands exploring my body only made me want him even more. I pressed myself closer to him, urging him to hurry up and finish undressing me. My heart was beating like crazy and I was so eager to get to the good part. I'd never had real sex before, but from the way I felt now, it _had_ to be good. He moved down to my butt and quickly slid off my skirt. I could tell he was getting really excited now.

"And you're sure y-"

I jerked his head down and kissed him.

**A/N**

**Short chapter, I know. This was only a prologue, which is why it's only a thousand words. And yes, I'm aware that it's a little graphic for a T-rated story, but from here on out, it won't be as graphic.  
**


End file.
